Wayne State University is the leading contributor of patients to Southwest Oncology Group protocols. In five of the thirteen committees of the group, Wayne State has contributed ten percent or more of the total population of patients studied by that group. These committees include: Brain (22%), GI (12%), GYN (10%), Lung (10%), Sarcoma (13%). Wayne State University is represented on each disease committee of the adult division by member Medical Oncologists, Pathologists, Surgeons or Radiation Therapists. Members of the department are chairing (or co-chairing) the following major southwest studies: Dr. Samson, 7817 Testicular study; Dr. Baker, 7613 Sarcoma study; Dr. Al-Sarraf, 7727/28 Melanoma study; Dr. Samal, 7725 Breast study; Dr. Buroker, new first line Phase II-III large bowel study. Other Phase II studies being chaired by faculty members include: Dr. Samson, 7611 Platinum in Sarcomas; Dr. Voravit, 7821 Maytansine in Lymphomas; Dr. Al-Sarraf, 7730 Platinum in Melanoma and 7716 Tamoxifen in renal cancer; Dr. Baker, 7870 Mitomycin and Bleomycin in cervical cancer. The WSU faculty hold leadership roles in Southwest Oncology Group administration. Dr. Vaitkevicius and Dr. Buroker are Chairman and Vice-Chairman of the GI Committee, Dr. Baker is Chairman of the Sarcoma Committee, a member of the Executive Committee of the Adult Division, serves on the Steering Committee of GYN Committee and a representative to the Pharmacology Committee.